


Twinks, Wolves, Bulls, Oh My!

by TrinityRain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/pseuds/TrinityRain
Summary: Lance is NOT a twink...yeah he is.





	Twinks, Wolves, Bulls, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble, let's be real, this _crack_ for an anonymous ask on tumblr that sent me a prompt. I had fun writing it, I had fun reading it, and I had fun knowing that it exists. Hope you have fun, too!
> 
> (P.S. this is totally unnecessary but I thought you should know: the word count is 420 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I just really needed you to know that.)

“No, no, no, I’m pretty sure you’re just a twink.”

 

Lance sputtered. “WHAT?? Pidge, no! I’ve gotta be a wolf or something! Or at the very least a twunk.”

 

Shiro tried to keep a straight face and Keith and Hunk snickered. Allura and Coran just looked confused, but amused.

 

Pidge pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose. “Nah, Keith’s a twunk.”

 

Shiro had to cover his mouth to stop a laugh from coming out.

 

“Hey, don’t bring me into this.” Keith lifted his hands in surrender. “I’m just here to enforce the fact that Lance is definitely a twink.” He smirked at Lance and high-fived Pidge.

 

“It’s true, though.” Pidge replied.

 

“Yeah, I agree with Pidge,” Hunk said, “Keith is slender and from what I can see pretty hair-less, but he’s got muscles for days.”

 

Pidge nodded in agreement at him. “Exactly, he’s the cross between a twink-”

 

“-and a hUNK!” they finished together, smiling.

 

“Can we get back to Lance being a twink, now?” Keith said hopefully.

 

Hunk nodded. “Oh yeah, Lance is totally a twink. Pretty much hair-less, athletic build but not enough to be a twunk, slender, young,” Hunk counted off on his fingers. “Lance has that swimmer’s body, you know? Just like a twink.”

 

“Aww, come on guys! I’ve got muscles! I’ve got some body hair! I’m hot! A total wolf!” Lance whined.

 

Shiro snorted.

 

“No, if anyone here is a wolf it’s Shiro.” Pidge responded. “Though I think he’s more like a jock. Or a bull!”

 

Shiro looked up like a deer in headlights. It was his turn now.

 

“Oh yeah! I totally see that! 100% accurate, Pidge.” Hunk said.

 

“See, he’s super-built and has a moderate amount of hairiness. A bull. Plus he’s super hot, we all know that, even me.”

 

Shiro laughed. “Can’t argue with that,” he joked. “I’m not gonna deny true facts.”

 

Hunk turned to Lance. “Yeah, buddy, you’re gonna have to admit it. You a twink.”

 

“You a twink.” Pidge echoed.

 

“A big ol’ twink.” Keith said, smiling.

 

Lance sighed. “Okay, okay, yeah, I’m a twink.”

 

“If it makes you feel any better, you do have broad shoulders and muscles. Your muscles are just kinda hidden, y'know? You’re, like, in between a twink and a twunk, if that’s even a thing.” Keith said casually. 

 

“And your swimmer’s body is pretty hot, to be honest.” he added.

 

Lance gaped at Keith’s figure as it left the room. He was stunned. Surprised. Flabbergasted.  _Gay_.

 

Shiro burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...
> 
> Lance is totally a twink, right?? Lemme know in the comments what classifications you think I got right and which one's you think are different, I'd love to know what you think! Think Shiro's more of a gym bunny? Tell me! Chime off in the comments, bro. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this, leave some kudos and a comment if you did, and have a great day!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [@smolpidge](https://smolpidge.tumblr.com) | Support my work by buying me a [coffee or two](https://ko-fi.com/TrinityRain) | Check out my [other work on tumblr](https://smolpidge.tumblr.com/tagged/mine)


End file.
